well rested
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: ikki decides to visit kazu on one boring sunday and he happens to get far more kazu than he had expected... ikkazu sigh... suck at this summary, read anyway


Ikki brought it in himself to visit the blond boy over at his house

**Touching words to say before the story: **

**Its sux. Short. Plain. Simple. Enjoy anyway though!**

**Review 2! **

**P.S. Sorry if I spelled pokeys wrong. I'm 2 lazy to look it up. I usually know how to spell it, but my mind is blank today…**

Ikki brought it in himself to visit the blond boy over at his house. It was Sunday and it wasn't usual to visit the boy over at his house, but he was bored today considering he broke his ATs the day before when his attempts to sneak into the girl's bathroom failed. The memory made him chuckle lightly.

Once he made it to Kazu's house he rang the doorbell. The weather seemed fair today: cloudless skies, warm temperatures, light wind. He felt he could just lay under a tree and dose off for the rest of the day. He was about to since Kazu still hasn't answered his door. Ikki knocked on it this time, "Hey Kazu!" _Why the hell wasn't he answering!? _Ikki gripped the doorknob and turned it forcefully only to find that it was open! His eyebrow rose. _Would he be so careless as to leave his door unlocked? Would his sister? _"Hm…" Ikki opened it further and peaked inside. The downstairs seemed empty and there wasn't any lights on inside. He could be wrong though. The sky was so brightly lit there was no need for lights inside. The natural light was good enough. "Hey, Kazu!" There was still no answer. _Was he gone? Then why the hell was his front door open? _The crow sighed and walked further into the house, "I'm sure Kazu won't mind if I raid his fridge before I go. I mean, I did take the time to come to his house after all!" He shut the door (and locked it) and started towards the kitchen. He had to look around to find it. He hadn't been inside the boy's house in so long he had forgotten where everything was. He only remembered that Kazu's room was upstairs. The house was as neat as he remembered it. He guessed Kazu's sister didn't want a ratty house.

Ikki found the kitchen-with little effort-and peeked inside the fridge. He made himself a turkey sandwich, but decided to save it until he searched the rest of the room. The crow ate a few pokeys not because he liked them, but because he _could_ eat them. They were a joy to eat though. After a few minutes of pondering while staring at his sandwich, he decided it was about time to search for Kazu now. The boy took his sandwich and traveled upstairs. He checked in all of the rooms and finally found him at the end of the hall. When he peeked inside he found the blond dozing off on his bed. Kazu was sleeping soundly like nothing he could do or say would make him move an inch. Ikki laughed silently as he walked further into the room. Once he was right beside the bed he stared down at him.

Was he always this baby-faced when he slept? Ikki stepped closer and ran a hand through Kazu's hair. _I guess it really isn't so surprising he doesn't sleep with a hat… _He thought for a few minutes before his eyes met Kazu's mouth. They were parted a little, air entering to and fro. Ikki sighed and looked away, "Man, was he making this hard…" He shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and wiped his hands with his jeans. His eyes wondered back to Kazu and unfortunately stayed there. "Damn it…" Ikki knelt down beside the bed and put his hand on the blond's cheek. _Fuck it… _He couldn't just leave his mouth un-kissed right? He leaned forward and kissed Kazu gently on the lips, easily popping his tongue inside. The kiss didn't last long though since Kazu woke up and pushed Ikki harshly off of him.

"I-Ikki!" He was blushing intensely as he gasped for air, "What the fuck were you doing!? I couldn't even breathe, damn it!"

Ikki laughed, "Ha-ha, sorry!"

"What are you doing here?" Kazu paused for a moment before speaking again, "Did you eat my food!?"

"Actually, yes. Oh! And you need some more pokeys, you're out."

"What!? Those were my sister's!" _She's going to kill me! _

"Oh, hey? How did you know I ate your food?"

"Dumbass… When you kiss a boy it's sure to leave an aftertaste." Kazu answered seemingly angry, but a hint of blush piercing through.

The crow laughed again, "Was it good?" He smirked.

The blond grew redder, "A-actually it was. I was pretty hungry and I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

Ikki bent down, his face and breath away from Kazu's, "Want some more? Hm?"

"God, Ikki…" Kazu wrapped his arms around Ikki's neck and forced his lips on his, closing the gap quickly between the two until there was nothing but body, no air and all they could feel was their body heat. Ikki thrust his tongue into Kazu's mouth, taking control _again_ like he always did and exploring his mouth while Kazu was the one that was getting the better taste. The blond wouldn't mind covering for the crow now. He did have a taste of the pockeys anyway, so he wouldn't be lying completely if he said he ate them all.

Ikki broke the kiss, sat up and grinned, "Still hungry?"

"Yeah."

"We can fix that!" The crow smirked, pushing Kazu down onto the bed and hovering on top of him.

"Hey, Ikki!" Kazu turned even redder as he tried to sit up, "I-I don't think-!"

"Relax, Kazu…" Ikki purred into the boy's ear which stopped Kazu immediately, "I won't do too much." He chuckled lightly and pecked Kazu's neck before moving back to his lips. They kissed roughly, this time, passionately; with each kiss leaving an emotional mark that the boys thought would never go away. The long, intense kiss turned into small, pecks along Kazu's jaw and neck and the boy tried his best not to moan, but instead laughed out loud.

"Ikki! Come on!" He was able to sit up, the crow still clinging to his body, "I wanna eat some real food now 'kay!?"

"Aw!" Ikki whined, "But-! But-!"

"Stop acting like a fucking puppy!" Kazu patted Ikki's head, "You're not that cute."

"More like _adorable_."

"You wish!"

**Oh well, not all that great. Oh yeah! Despite the effort to leave, Kazu ended up losing his appetite. Just so you know. Anyway, I don't really like this one. Nope, it's too short too. I'll probably write this one over though. I'll let you know if I did. (If I ever do it.) Sorry if it's lame, corny, or any of those other words that seem to fit into the category. And why the hell isn't 'unkissable' or 'unkissed' a word!? What the fuck is wrong with the world!? hehe, alrighty then, sayonara! **


End file.
